Family Ties
by Naitriab
Summary: Billy Brenan goes to visit a cousin in Vegas but while there things go wrong possibly seperating him from Alan for ever. SLASH!


This story is set in the Sylum universe created by Bev, Sylum is a clan of Vampires in the USA led by Nick Stokes from CSI.

AN : None of the characters are mine neither is the Sylum universe that's Bevs and she just lets me play in it.

As his cock slid deeper into his lovers throat as the older man deep throated him the only two things that Billy was able to do were moan incoherently and wonder how on earth he was going to cope without the older man in the next two weeks when he was going to be visiting his adopted cousin in Vegas. The fingers that his lover had been using to stretch him brushed over his prostate and with a muffled scream Billy emptied himself down a willing throat, by the time that he was aware of his surroundings again his lover had buried himself in Billy's ass and was holding still by a supreme effort only waiting till Billy knew what was going on to move.

Alan looked at the much younger man sprawled below him on their bed, even after 6 months he still found it impossible to believe that the bright young man could want him a cynical man nearer to fifty than forty and who spent as much of his time as he could out in the desert digging up the fossilised remains of dinosaurs. One thing that he still found amusing even after 6 months was the amount of time that it took the younger man to recover and Alan found that his own needs often had to wait sometime. When Billy blinked back up at him once more aware of what was going on Alan began to move moving quickly and more roughly than he usually tended to as such it did not take long for him to climax with a moan and collapse on top of his lover.

"Are you sure that you have to leave tomorrow?" Alan asked some time later.

"I haven't seen Greg in years and you know that you could come with me if you hadn't got to do that conference." Billy said gently kissing Alan as he did so.

"I know." Alan said hugging Billy close. He did not know what it was about this trip that was worrying him so but there was something, the first time he had felt like this was when John Hammond had paid him a visit and the second was when the Kirby's had hired him to find there son. He could not think of any reason why a visit by Billy to see his adopted cousin in Las Vegas could make him worry so but it did. Thinking it nothing more than the paranoid worrying of an older man whose young lover was going to another city for the first time since they had become lovers. Later he would realise that if he had paid more attention to his intuition a lot of heartache could have been avoided.

Gil was hard pressed not to slip Greg a tranquilliser of some type as for the last week he had been practically bouncing off every wall that got near him in excitement. He knew why and to be honest he was interested in seeing what the 'cousin' who was a palaeontologist was like especially if he had grown up in Sander's household. This young man was also if the rumours were correct one of the survivors of a mission to one of the dinosaur islands and Greg suspected that he was also involved with his mentor a Dr Alan Grant .

"Are you sure that you can take me to the airport?" Greg asked him for maybe the hundredth time that hour.

"Yes Greg." Grissom replied without looking up from the journal.

"Do you think we'll get on as well as we did when we were kids ?" Greg asked worriedly which did cause Gil to look up over his glasses putting down the journal when he saw the real worry on Greg's face he hurriedly crossed to his side and hugged him.

"Greg I do not see how anyone who meets you could not like you, you used to annoy me but I still love you, I do not see why your cousin would not feel the same way." Gil said seriously

"Do you really think that ?" Greg asked his voice somewhat muffled on account of his head being buried in his lovers neck

"I wouldn't say it if I did not mean it." Gil promised with a kiss which started out reassuring but became more passionate before Gil broke it and dragged Greg towards the bedroom knowing that they had plenty of time before his cousins plane arrived.

Billy's plane had landed on time and due to the fact that he only had a rucksack with him he did not need to wait for his bags to come through. Having not seen his cousin for some years he was not sure exactly what he looked like. Looking round the airport he saw a young man with brown hair and blonde highlights bouncing and waving at him from the side of an older man with hair that was starting to grey with a smile he headed towards the pair.

"Billy!" Greg said bounding forwards and wrapping him in a hug.

"Greg, it's good to see you again." Billy said eventually managing to unwrap the younger man from around him.

"It's good to see you too, this is Grissom by the way, how was you flight?" Greg said in one breath.

"It was fine." Billy said before turning to other man. "Mr Grissom it is good to meet you, Greg has mentioned you in his letters." He said holding out his hand. With a smile Gil took it liking this cousin already and seeing why Greg liked him so much.

"Call me Gil please. Welcome to Las Vegas Billy." Gil said smiling before leading the way to where he had parked the car.

"Yes it's great here" Billy said

'How is your cousin?' Alan asked

"He hasn't changed much in the years since we last saw each other, grown up a bit and is obviously in love with his boss but not very different." Billy said with a smile thinking seriously on how similar his cousin and he really were, both had pursued careers in science and both were in love with the men who had mentored them and were loved in return.

'Is he there for me to speak to him?' Alan asked having spoken to Greg a few times when they were planning the trip and he had found the young man entertaining.

"No there was some emergency at work and he had to go into work." Billy said.

'Ah well my car will be here in a few minutes so I had better go.' Alan said unwilling to hang up.

"I hope it goes well and call me when you finish. I love you Alan" Billy said.

"I love you too." Alan said before hanging up.

After speaking with Alan Billy wandered round his cousins home looking with interest at the various pictures and finally picking up a journal and reading an article by someone called Timothy Speedle which went completely over his head. A knock on the front door disturbed him and putting down the journal he went to open it forgetting for a moment that he was not in his own house.

"Greg Sanders, why did you do it?" The woman on the other side said

"Excuse me?" Billy asked not knowing who this woman was.

"Thanks to you my husband will spend the rest of his life in prison." She said pulling a gun on him.

"Shit!" Billy said and tried to pull the door closed. He heard the shot and felt a flash of pain before collapsing on the floor.

Nick drove Greg home seeing that the youngest of the CSI's was in no state to be driving home, on taking the turn to Greg's home he had to swerve to avoid a car pealing away very fast. Pulling into a parking spot he noticed that the door was ajar, listening intently he could only hear one heartbeat inside and that was beginning to falter.

"Greg, who's in your house?"

"My cousin Billy.." Greg said before noticing the door as well. Yanking the door to the car open he ran towards the house with Nick behind him. Billy was lying on the floor just behind the door with a slowly widening pool of blood around him.

"Billy?" Greg called and dark eyes slowly flickered open.

"Greg" it was barely a whisper "Tell Alan, sorry and I love him." His eyes closed again.

"Nick please" Greg begged holding Billy's head on his lap.

"Greg, I can't turn everybody who dies around me." Nick said.

"I can't loose him Nick, he's my family." Greg said tears starting to fall. Nick closed his eyes in pain, family, that was the one thing he would never deny anybody and seeing how Greg was holding his cousin it was obvious how much he loved him.

"Move Greg." Nick said and once he was out the way he knelt by the dying man's side. "Billy, Billy."

"Sleepy, let me rest Alan." Billy muttered

"Do you want me to save you?" Nick asked gently

"Yes." The reply was so quiet that even Nick could barely hear it, drinking hurriedly from his neck he knew that he did not have much time. As the heart slowed down to almost stopping he cut his own wrist and pressed the cut to the palaeontologists mouth forcing him to drink.

Alan felt that the presentation had gone well and he looked forward to speaking Billy later that evening.

"Dr Grant?" A voice called and he turned a man was hurrying towards him.

"Can I help you?"

"I received a phone call from a Gregory Sanders in Las Vegas while you were giving you talk apparently there was a shooting…"

Alan did not need to hear the rest, he was dead, Billy had died. Whatever happiness he had found was over.

Waking up slowly Alan was surprised to find that he was still alive, he was sure that the amount he had taken after the funeral would have been enough to kill him. Billy had been buried a week after he had been killed, due to the fact that they had been forced to perform an autopsy on him the casket had been kept closed at the wishes of the family. Alan had gone to the funeral where he had met Greg but had been unable to listen to the young chemists explanations as to what happened. As soon as the service had concluded he had driven home and hoped that the amount of alcohol and painkillers that he consumed would end the pain for him.

"It's about time you woke. I was getting worried." A very familiar voice said.

"Billy? You died!" Alan said sitting up.

"I am dead, so are you for that matter. Drink this and I'll explain everything." Billy said handing Alan a mug with a cartoon dinosaur on the side of it. Not looking at the contents Alan downed it before pulling a face.

"What was that?" He asked licking his lips to remove any trace of whatever it was as the pangs of hunger he had been feeling he lessened.

"Blood. This may take some time and before I say anything else the reason I turned you was because you were dying and I wanted you to stay with me. I would have asked but you had almost died by the time I got to you." Billy said.

"Billy what is going on!" Alan demanded beginning to wonder if he had gone insane. With a smile and a light kiss Billy settled next to him.

"Well it begins in Ancient Rome ….."


End file.
